Ley de atracción
by Gaiasole
Summary: Clint se había hecho cargo de algunas de las misiones más peligrosas en S.H.I.E.L.D, nunca se había preocupado demasiado por vivir o por morir, el tiempo futuro no existía en su mente, pero entonces una nueva misión lo obligó a conocer a Natasha Romanoff. One Shot. Terminado.


**LEY DE ATRACCIÓN**

POR : **Gaiasole**

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—¡Hawkeye! El jefe te está buscando –gritó el hombre.

El halcón pareció emerger de los pensamientos que llevaban molestándole desde su última misión, en el reporte aparecería como misión fallida, ya se podía imaginar las grandes letras rojas impresas en una hoja membretado con su nombre donde explicaría pero no describiría en detalle la razón por la que el arquero había decidido no matar a la agente Natalia Alianovna Romanova, los detalles no entraban dentro de esos reporte.

Ni interesaría a sus superiores el saber de su confusión cuando recibió un golpe de la mirada de esa mujer y su arco tembló cuando la flecha dirigida a matarla habría cruzado no solo el cuerpo de la belleza pelirroja sino también el corazón del arquero que se sintió inquieto ante la presencia de la rusa. No fue capaz de matarla y en su lugar tomo el _riesgo_ de llevarla consigo y hacerla parte del escudo.

Su entrevista con Nick Fury no le llevó más de treinta minutos algún regaño y una mirada suspicaz del único ojo que aún funcionaba para su jefe, al halcón no le sorprendió que la pelirroja lo esperara lo suficientemente cerca para estar segura de que el no llevaba su arco consigo.

—¿Te arrepientes de no acabar conmigo?

—Sí –la respuesta de Hawkeye lejos de molestarla la hizo sonreír—. Temo que me vas a causar muchos problemas Natasha.

—Natasha –pronunció ella con un deje coqueta—. Me gusta su sonido. Entonces debo entender que serás mi guardián para evitarte todos esos problemas de los que hablas.

—Ojalá estuviera hablando de problemas laborales –comentó él sin dejar de sentir esa inquietante sensación de que ella traería movimiento a sus de por si agitados días en el escudo.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—¿Por qué te llaman ojo de halcón?

Hawkeye miro a Natasha con simpatía, estaba acostumbrado a que las conversaciones con sus compañeros se limitarán a ser apenas instrucciones o temas relacionados con el próximo objetivo a vigilar o eliminar, no tenía camaradas con los cuales comentar el día y ni pensar en formar una amistad a fin de cuentas los agentes del escudo no estaban en las mejores condiciones para formar vínculos.

—Porque mi vista mejora cuando estoy en las alturas, es tan precisa que incluso pude ver que tu eras la mejor oportunidad de mejorar el escudo.

—¿De verdad detuviste tu flecha solo por eso?

—No tuvimos el mejor de los primeros _encuentros_ pero estoy seguro que mi opinión de ti solo mejorara.

—¿Que puede saber un americano como tú de mí?

—Puedo empezar con lo que leí en tu perfil –Hawkeye no dejo de notar el cambio en Natasha—. Si te tranquiliza no lo leí completo solo hasta la parte de habla varios idiomas y debe ser eliminada.

—¡Ah! –la pelirroja entrecerró su mirada y el arquero casi tembló cuando la escucho decir—. Y yo que creía que te enamoraste de mi a primera vista.

A la pelirroja le gustaban los juegos, eso no lo decía el perfil que el había leído tan minuciosamente, ya se encargaría el arquero de descubrir que otra clase de juegos podían provocar a la viuda negra.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—Fury lo autorizó aunque el tacaño apenas nos dio dos horas.

Natasha escuchó a Clint sin estar convencida de lo que él decía, lo cierto es que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a dejar su pasado como espía comunista pero el arquero parecía empeñado en lograr que ella se sintiera bien estando en América la había animado contándole historias de el escapándose de la escuela para pasearse por los edificios de Nueva York y las largas horas que pasaba observando desde lo alto de los edificios el ir y venir.

—¿De verdad lo convenciste de dejarme pasear por las calles?

—No te vas a pasear, te llevó a conocer la mejor metrópoli del mundo, probar los mejores hot-dogs de tu vida y disfrutar de central Park.

—Nunca eh comido hot-dogs –dijo ella que no pudo evitar reír por la herida mortal que había recibido Clint.

—No has vivido, tendremos que reeducarte.

Natasha disfrutó de su inesperado guía turístico y cuando la noche empezó a cubrir la ciudad sintió una extraña felicidad al ver el _brillo_ de las luces y los carteles neón como él del Radio City Music Hall, ese edificio le trajo el recuerdo de una postal comprada por su marido como un regalo para ella, hasta entonces lo que conocía de Nueva York se limitaba a ese papel y así se lo comento al arquero que la miraba intensamente bajo esas luces que también lo hechizaban a él.

—Natasha –pronunció y cuando atrajo su atención le tomo por el rostro y comenzó a besarla suavemente sin atrever a confesarle que ese marido al que creía muerto estaba tan vivo como la ciudad en la que ahora estaban.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

La tensión en S.H.I.E.L.D eran tan palpable que incluso Fury había estado interesado en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Por regla general todo agente debía completar un entrenamiento semanal de hasta quince horas, nadie podía saltarse el entrenamiento aunque algunos como Hawkeye realmente no lo necesitara, preparado con arco y flecha había completado su entrenamiento.

—No tengo claro si Fury te deja entrenar solo para demostrarnos nuestra incompetencia o es solo para verte bajar de vez en cuando del nido –apuntó el agente Coulson un poco envidioso de la habilidad del arquero.

Clint pensó en decirle una replica que terminará por hacerlo parecer aún más grandioso para sus compañeros, hasta que la vio, finalmente el traje que Natasha usaría de ahora en adelante para trabajar en el escudo estaba listo, era ajustado, negro y la hacía ver aún más espectacular de lo que ya era.

—¿Por qué están perdiendo el tiempo? –preguntó la pelirroja al agente y el arquero—. ¿No deberían estar entrenado?

—Clint ya terminó, como siempre primero que todos los demás –apuntó el agente notando que la información no alteraba en lo más mínimo a la rusa—. Nadie lo vence nunca en tiempo, velocidad y mucho menos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Yo puedo vencerlo –afirmó ella.

—¿Por qué no probamos? –dijo un sonriente Coulson sabiendo que el espectáculo de esos dos luchando sería digno de verse.

La tensión llegó a su punto cuando ambos empezaron la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno de los dos contenía su fuerza, Hawkeye porque sabía que si luchaba con ella considerándola solo como mujer solo lograría que se enojara, Natasha como siempre disfrutó de la adrenalina que se fundía con su sangre cuando comenzaba una batalla que sabía complicada, cada uno daba y recibía golpes hasta que por fin el arquero consiguió someter a la pelirroja debajo de él.

—Termina –provocó ella que no perdió detalle de la _debilidad_ que opacó la mirada del halcón, apenas un segundo y ahora era ella la que lo tenía debajo.

Coulson los miraba sonriente, había cumplido con la misión encomendada por el jefe y ahora era hora de transmitirle los resultados del ejercicio.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

Sería su primera misión juntos y Clint solo podía pensar una cosa, tendría que hacer honor de su sobrenombre halcón. Natasha subió al avión cuando el ya estaba acomodado y listo para despegar y dirigirse al rumbo indicado en el informé, si a ella le sorprendió verlo pilotear el avión no hizo mención alguna.

—Creo que Fury nos está poniendo a prueba –comunicó la pelirroja al arquero que piloteaba con habilidad—. Si hubieras puesto más empeño en nuestra última pelea el no sospecharía lo tonto que se vuelve su mejor agente cuando yo estoy cerca.

—Ya te dije que quedamos en empate –dijo él agradecido por haberse puesto sus gafas—. Además no presumas, yo no me hago pasar por tonto cuando tú estás cerca, la verdad apenas si reparó en ti.

—Nunca dije que el agente fueras tú –Natasha sonrió al verlo serio—. ¿Te gusta mi forma de obtener información?

A él no le gustaba pero no dijo nada, aunque todo el viaje la pelirroja la paso sonriendo, la misión era sencilla y sería Natasha quién llamaría la atención del objetivo y tomaría los mapas que indicaban la posición de un posible laboratorio que fabricaba armamento para los Chinos.

—Siempre los lleva con él en un cilindro, es un tipo listo pero no en lo referente a las mujeres, no tendré problema en llevarlo a la habitación del hotel y que me de lo que quiero –dijo Natasha.

—Estaré vigilante –fue lo único que dijo él cuando aterrizaron en Estocolmo donde cada uno fue por su lado.

Hawkeye se tomó su tiempo para preparar sus flechas y tener una vista privilegiada de la habitación del hotel Reisen, estaba un poco expuesto a ser observado pero era raro que la gente se quedará viendo al cielo, otra ventaja para él, cuando por fin Natasha entró con el pobre incautó Hawkeye tuvo oportunidad de verla en su juego de provocación, el hombre emocionado por la conquista pelirroja no tuvo oportunidad cuando ella lo dejo inconsciente y tomó los mapas.

Natasha se acercó a la ventana para mostrarle a Clint el cilindró pero solo pudo verlo apuntarle con arco y flecha, el disparó y la flecha rompió el vidrio y se incrustó en el cuerpo de un segundo hombre, la pelirroja escucho nuevos pasos acercándose a la habitación y luego vio a Clint lanzándose desde los cielos hasta llegar el mismo a la habitación.

—Muévete –le indicó a ella que ya tenía el arma en la mano—. Tenemos que irnos rápido considerando a quién acabo de matar.

—¿Y quién…? –iba a preguntar Natasha y entonces reconoció el cadáver con la flecha cruzándole el cerebro—. ¡Estás bromeando!

Su primera misión ya era una _locura_ que crecería en escala.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—Partiremos al amanecer –dijo Natasha—. No sigas pensando en lo mismo.

—No me resulta fácil olvidar mis errores –comentó Clint con el ceño fruncido—. No debí apresurarme a lanzar esa flecha y matarlo.

La pelirroja pensaba que la razón para que el actuara tan rápido había sido su propio descuido, en cuanto Clint la había visto en peligro no había dudado en protegerla, ahora mismo el halcón cuidaba de nuevo, miraba con atención como un grupo de hombres formaba filas para darles caza a él y ella, y en medio del _interludio_ de la batalla ella solo podía pensar que está era la primera vez en años en que estaba con un hombre en la misma habitación y esté la ignoraba.

—¿Es posible que estés enojado conmigo?

—¿Te preocuparía que así fuera Nat?

La pelirroja no se ánimo a contestar, sencillamente le sonrío e hizo un ligero encogimiento de hombros, sí el estaba enojado con ella y aún era capaz de llamarla Nat entonces todo era posible entre ambos.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

Por primera vez Clint estaba inseguro sobre si había logrado cumplir con éxito su misión, sus pensamientos estaban en una _lucha _que nunca antes había experimentado, lo cierto era que el arquero estaba a la espera de que de un momento a otro Fury lo llamaría para preguntarle por las observaciones que había enlistado en el reporte:

1. Distracción en el trabajo… cuando se quedó viendo a Natasha más tiempo del recomendado y ella a su vez coqueteo con la mirada del halcón.

2. Poco entusiasmo por la lucha…cuando sugirió a Natasha que descansaran un poco en Estocolmo y solo por otra noche el pudiera ver dormir a la pelirroja con la sensual melena cubriendo la almohada.

3. Ocupar el tiempo en asuntos personales… cuando Clint empezó a preguntar a la pelirroja si después de su marido otro hombre tendría oportunidad de conquistarla y ella había respondido con un sí que electrizo al arquero.

—¿Estás listo? –preguntó Natasha una vez que los dos ocuparon el avión que los había llevado a su primera misión juntos.

—¡Allá vamos pelirroja! –apuntó el mientras despegaba aún tomando la mano que ella le había ofrecido en una promesa de algo más.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—¿Y bien? –preguntó Coulson ganándose una mirada interrogante de Hawkeye.

El arquero sabía bien que era lo que el agente le estaba preguntando pero se negaba a decirle la más mínima información, incluso en S.H.I.E.L.D los rumores eran una practica tan corriente como lo eran en una oficina, la última vez que el había salido en una cita con una agente fue la comidilla del lugar, no había pasado de una cita pero eso no impedía que corrieran las especulaciones.

—¿Cómo vas con Natasha? –insistió Coulson.

—La ultima misión fue un éxito –comentó mientras tomaba una flecha.

—Sabes que no es a la misión a lo que me refiero, ¿Te le declaraste o no?

El arquero inspecciono la flecha mientras la tensaba contra su arco, no muy lejos vio pasar el pasillo la cabellera pelirroja que le impedía _dormir_ sin tener sueños que antes no se había atrevido a tener, la mayor parte de su vida se había desarrollado entre peleas en cambio en las últimas semanas soñaba con un hogar, hijos y el juego de la familia feliz.

—Ella es una espía no creo que encuentre tiempo para salir conmigo, ¿Cierto?

Clint fijo la diana en donde su flecha daría en el centro sin querer saber que demonios había dicho para provocar la mueca burlona del agente que sabía que esta sería la única oportunidad de poner nervioso al arquero, esas oportunidad eran difíciles de obtener.

—Entonces no te va importar pedirle solo un poco de sexo.

—¡Hey! –gritó un agente cuando la flecha de Clint le rozo la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento! –gritó el arquero para luego girarse a ver furioso a Coulson que se reía de él—. Intenta eso de nuevo y te haré papilla.

—Espera a que se lo cuente a los muchachos –río el agente mientras se despedía del arquero que solo pudo sentirse más abochornado cuando notó que Natasha había observado toda su escena.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

Detestaba la maldita litera. Clint sabía que los recursos en S.H.I.E.L.D eran casi todos destinados a armas y equipo de inteligencia pero aún así detestaba la maldita litera, en más de una ocasión había terminado en el suelo cuando su adormilado cuerpo giraba sobre sí mismo y su rostro terminaba estrellado contra el frío piso.

—¿Por qué sigues despierto? Preguntó Natasha entrando a la habitación del halcón.

—Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta –atacó él al verse con una almohada en las manos.

—No sabía que te gustarán las almohadas mullidas –Natasha sonrió al darse cuenta de su incomodidad que solo aumento cuando ella se sentó junto a él.

—La almohada es mi consuelo siempre que tengo dormir aquí, es lo único blando en estás instalaciones.

—No concuerdo.

Clint iba a empezar una discusión pero Natasha se lo impidió al tomarlo por el rostro y rozar sus labios con los él, la pelirroja se sintió satisfecha cuando el dejó caer la almohada y la tomo por la cintura para estrecharla en sus brazos, el arquero deseaba un beso más apasionado que un simple roce de labios y así lo demostró.

—No sabía que hubiera tanto _afecto_ entre ambos –comentó Fury viendo con su único ojo como la pareja se separaba con la respiración agitada—. Entiendo porque Coulson no los quiso interrumpir pero necesito hablar con ambos, creía que detestabas las literas Hawkeye –soltó Fury mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa.

El arquero no soltó a la pelirroja aunque tampoco pudo dejar el pensamiento de que su jefe los había pescado y en los próximos meses él serie el rumor favorito entre los agentes.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—Ya escuchamos el rumor de que compartes con alguien tu nido halcón, ¡Enhorabuena!

La felicitación no fue de la gracia de Clint pero no se detuvo a discutirla, tal como había previsto todos en el escudo sabían que entre la pelirroja y el halcón había algo más que química para el combate, pero en ese preciso instante los rumores eran los menores de sus problemas.

_1 hora antes…_

Clint se preguntó si Fury cuestionaría el besó que había presenciado entre el arquero y la pelirroja, el jefe busca algo entre sus archivos y por su parte Natasha parecía impasible.

—Ayer Tony Stark contrariando todas mis ordenes le informo a la prensa que él es Iron Man.

Al arquero no le sorprendía la noticia, de todos era sabido que Anthony Stark disfrutaba la atención de las cámaras y cualquier tipo de publicidad que lo dejara como un multimillonario súper _cool_ no sería rechazada, su rostro escéptico llamó la atención del Fury y de Natasha que sonrío al verlo hacer una mueca en la que se leía claramente, ¿Acaso te sorprende?

—¿Tienes algo que decirme Hawkeye? –preguntó Fury.

—La primera vez que tuvimos noticias de esa armadura fue el momento de actuar, ahora además de playboy multimillonario has hecho de Stark un héroe.

—Entonces deberé seguir tu consejo de mantenerlo vigilado de cerca –informó Fury mirando con atención a Natasha—. Agente Romanoff a partir de ahora te convertirás en la sombras de Anthony Stark.

Clint deseo haberse callado antes de ofrecerle la carnada al lobo.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

Natasha sabía bien quién era Anthony Stark, incluso en Rusia era conocimiento de todos que era uno de los mayores productores de armamento en el mundo, las mujeres lo consideraban atractivo por su físico y algunas por su cartera, a ella no le interesaba mucho el asunto después de todo a lo largo de su vida había tratado con muchos egos masculinos que se habían sentido heridos por la falta de entusiasmo de la pelirroja, pero la _verdad_ era que la agente Romanoff ya tenía su mirada puesta en el atractivo arquero que después de besos, caricias y muchas señales parecía seguir recio a dar un paso más en esa extraña relación entre los dos. Si Tony Stark era lo que se necesitaba para darle el empujón que necesitaba Hawkeye, ¡Ella iría a por Stark!

—Estoy lista –dijo Natasha a Clint que había estado esperándola para despegar el avión.

—Abróchate el cinturón –indicó el con voz calmada.

El arquero se dispuso a manejar la nave con su característica precisión, y aunque después de cinco minutos había conseguido olvidarse de a dónde viajaban el perfume de la pelirroja le recordó la ocasión, ese día sería el primero para que ella se infiltrara en industrias Stark. El multimillonario era bien conocido por ser un playboy y en opinión de Hawkeye también un bastardo con demasiada suerte.

—Del uno al diez que tan enfadado estás –preguntó Natasha.

—Creo que en un once –admitió el arquero viendo como ella sonreía.

—Sabes que el jefe me encomendó esta misión solo por la debilidad de Stark por las curvas.

—No es su debilidad lo que me preocupa –Hawkeye observo a la distancia lo cerca que estaban por llegar a las oficinas Stark—. Es su facilidad para la _conquista_ lo que me tiene aterrado.

—No creo que logré hacerme caer en su red, sería más preciso preocuparse porque sea él quien se enrede en la telaraña de _blackwidow_, deja de preocuparte Clint.

—El hombre conquista el mundo y tu me pides calma. Stark puede parecer arrogante, presumido y hasta descuidado pero es una mera apariencia, igual que tú Natasha, él sabe como disfrazarse para conseguir lo que quiere.

La pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia sin pensar que pronto descubriría por cuenta propia que Stark era un digno oponente.

Cuando Fury le dijo a Natasha que tendría que estudiar la personalidad de Tony Stark para poder determinar que tan apto era para conformar un equipo ella supuso que el trabajo no le resultaría complicado, craso error. Si Natasha se hubiera apegado a su primera impresión había dicho que el hombre estaba loco, era suicida y no tenía _determinación_ por nada en especifico. La pelirroja se encontró comparándolo con Clint, el arquero era la mayor antítesis de Stark, y en opinión de Natasha el millonario con todo su dinero e inteligencia no era tan bueno como su arquero de mirada oscuro que había ardido en enojo cuando se entero a donde iría ella a trabajar.

—¿Entonces quieres trabar como mi asistente? –preguntó Tony.

—Lo estoy deseando señor –respondió la pelirroja intentando concentrarse en el moreno, con Clint no necesitaba exigirse atención, el arquero siempre sabía como hacer para que ella ocupara todo su tiempo en él. Lo extraño. El pensamiento no la sorprendió.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—Nada –se dijo Natasha mientras revisaba unos nuevos documentos de Stark.

La agente encubierto no había logrado hallar hasta ahora nada ultra secreto de las industrias del hombre de hierro, aunque tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo tan minuciosamente como hubiera querido, su jefe multimillonaria no se había cansado de hacerle pedidos, había trabajado más de doce horas en la oficina y otras doce fuera de ella, no le extrañaba que Pepper Potts ya estuviera cansada de verla, a ella le pasaba igual al ver a Tony y Pepper en la misma habitación, esos dos producían una electricidad que llegaba a incomodar a la pelirroja.

—Necesito que firmes estos documentos –dijo Pepper a Tony que jugaba con un yoyo sacado de quién sabe dónde.

—También me da gusto verte –le dijo Tony a su mano derecha de toda la vida—. No se si tenga tiempo de firmarlos, ¿Qué dice mi agenda?

—Tiene tiempo –dijo Natasha que llevaba la agenda más bien vacía de Stark.

—Tu asistente a hablado –dijo Pepper con sarcasmo—. ¿Será que te dignas a firmar?

—No tengo un Boli –dijo Tony con una sonrisa—. Creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ¿Quieres ir a comer Pepper?

Natasha no se sorprendió que de nueva cuenta esos dos se unieran a una de sus extrañas conversaciones, aparentemente los dos llevaban conociéndose desde hace mucho _tiempo_, la pelirroja miro envidiosa como los dos sonreían y actuaban con una confianza ciega el uno en el otro, la agente podía decir que ella misma nunca había tenido una relación así, ni si quiera con Clint tenía una confianza ciega y eso le dolió.

—¿Se siente mal? –le preguntó Pepper curiosa por ver la mirada de Natasha—. ¿Cuánto la has hecho trabajar Tony?

—¿Eh? Pero si apenas voy llegando –se excuso el millonario. Y de nuevo, la pelea comenzó.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—Eh dicho que no necesito tu ayuda –la voz de Natasha empezaba sonar forzada—. Puedo arreglármelas para manejar a Stark.

—Esta bien –respondió Hawkeye que la escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea—. Aunque creo que estas tomando más tiempo del que esperabas.

La pelirroja se sintió tentada a azotar la bocina del teléfono y dejar que el arquero se quedara con un zumbido en el oído por el resto del día, era frustrante saber que las investigación sobre Stark no habían rendido ninguna clase de fruto, la sonrisas de la bella Natasha no habían conseguido engañar a la inteligencia de Tony Stark, ¿Porque no solo pedía ayuda? Su arquero sabría como ser un buen apoyo pero en lugar de eso solo dijo:

—Te llamaré en otra ocasión –colgó antes de recibir respuesta.

Empezar a ceder a una debilidad como lo era Hawkeye podía hacer que empezara a permitir muchas otras cosas que en su negocio solo suponían un peligro.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Fury a uno de sus mejores hombres.

—Voy a visitar a tu señor Stark.

Fury pensó que hace mucho no tenía un dolor de cabeza pero este era precisamente el momento de tenerlo.

—No irás, Stark es tema de Natasha.

—Dentro de treinta minutos estaré de viaje, ¿Quieres que le de un mensaje a la pelirroja?

Hawkeye salió de las instalaciones de SHIELD con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguro vería la furia de la pelirroja estallar nada más al verlo llegar, ya sabía el como controlar esa furia, sería su placer controlarla, de la misma forma que había conseguido calmar a Fury, bien decían que perro ladrador, poco mordedor, pero si ella insistía… una mordida no estaría mal, primero la vería enojada, luego resignada y finalmente él diría lo que llevaba guardando por algún tiempo. Era tiempo de aceptar la ley de atracción.

**FIN**

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ


End file.
